Control
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when mixing a good little rich boy with an addicted drug dealer? Nothing but a battle for control that can only end badly. A short tale of two interesting loves that meet in the most peculiar of places.
Deidara tugged in discomfort at the tie choking him, casually walking through the empty parking lot. He was finally able to slip away from the drag of a party that his mother had quite literally dragged him to. Big donors love to see children at fundraisers, she said, hissing at him to be on his best behavior. He huffed at the notion; how would a pony tailed wearing, ears pierced seventeen-year-old boy going to fit in with the stuffy business men that didn't give two fucks about him being there. He checked his phone to see if he had made it to the abandoned parking lot on time. _12:15 a.m.,_ perfect, just on time. He had pestered his friends that were "ragging out" at some "psychedelic" party when he asked them to come meet him. Three boys stood around a crooked parked car, the hum of the engine running low. One was currently dragging from a half used up cigarette while the other two were conversing about who knows what.

"Yo, un." Deidara spoke up as he reached earshot, undoing the knot of his tie. The boy smoking snapped his head to him and laughed.

"Such a drag to wait for you dude. Done being mommy's good little boy?" Shikamaru coughed out as he handed Deidara the butt end of the cigarette. The other two boys snickered at the comment but felt the piercing gaze of ice, causing their laughs to settle in their throats.

"Fuck off cunt." Deidara mumbled, taking a rather large hit of the cigarette. "I give her a little so she will. If I keep her off my back I can do whatever the fuck I want, un." He based the cigarette back. Shikamaru shrugged and leaned back against the car.

"Well we did leave this amazing party to hang out with you. I was thinking you owed us one." Deidara quirked an eyebrow. Owed them something? "There's this rad abandoned house that we were going to check out. Rumor has it that it's haunted but I think there might be some hobos that would be fun to scare."

"So how do I owe you shit?" Deidara asked, trading glances with the other boys. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged in unison, also sharing in the confusion that Deidara was in.

"I think you should check it out. We'll be right outside of course, in case we need to call your mommy, but since you pussy blocked us tonight, you're going to do the bitch work." Shikamaru blew the cloud of smoke in Deidara's face. Deidara narrowed his eyes for a second before smirking.

"So you're making me your bitch because you guys are too big of pussies to do it, un? Alright, let's go then. I'm not scared." Deidara began to walk to the passenger door, slipping into the beat up Honda Civic. The others gathered in the car and Shikamaru began to drive into the rough side of town.

"Um… not that I'm scared or anything, but what if the cops show up?" Naruto asked quickly, his hands weaving together. Sasuke tsked at the him but remain silent.

"Naruto, the cops are the least of our worries." Shikamaru said sarcastically, but Deidara felt unease at the answer. Cops were a big deal, especially if they were caught trespassing; Deidara began to feel like Shikamaru knew something that he decided to so nicely leave out. Deidara opened the middle console to sneak a cigarette off of Shikamaru. The rest of the ride was quiet, just the soft sound of the radio, playing nothing of nothing and the sounds of the outside world as they drove through countless neighborhoods. The cigarette wasn't doing anything for Deidara's ever growing nerves so he flicked it out the open window.

"Way to waste a perfectly good fag." Sasuke mumbled as Deidara flipped through the channels. Slumping back in his seat when nothing caught his attention, the car began to slow to a crawl. They all turned their attention to the dilapidated house. Deidara scanned the surroundings: there weren't any other houses nearby, woods stretching behind the house for what seemed like forever. The house was a small two-story house, the dark wood with patches of lighten wood from years of the harsh rays of the sun. No shutters, windows solid, even a door that was completely intact; so why did this house have such a heavy rumor around it? Shikamaru cut the engine as they all began to exit the car. Deidara stood there, hands in his pockets. The building did look ran down but nothing that should scary Shikamaru or Sasuke. Naruto…he was a different story. After taking a closer look, Deidara noticed a few of the shingles to the roof to be missing or stuck in an upright position. Also, curtains were blocking any vision of the inside of the house, which struck Deidara as strange. An abandoned building yet someone had taken the time to cover up the windows. Maybe it used to be a druggie's house? Or maybe the previous owner had done it before they bailed on the house?

"This is it? This nothing but like those haunted houses that you see at shitty theme parks, un. Are you sure this is it?" Deidara shifted around as Naruto leaned against the car, hugging himself.

"Yeah man this is it." Shikamaru gave him a quick shove towards the house. Deidara glared at him as he walked forward. Throwing his tie to the ground and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white dress shirt, he took confident strides towards the house. His designer dress shoes crunch as he walked over the dead grass. He heard the car door open and close quickly, glancing back to see that Naruto has escaped back into the car for safety. _Bitch._

"Don't get too scared now, un!" Making a peace sign over his shoulder, Deidara began to access on how the hell he was getting into the house. He reached the door and jiggled the handle but no dice. Figures, he thought, stepping towards the covered windows. Neither of the front ones budged and breaking the didn't appeal to him either. Can't go ruining the nice tan slacks his mother carefully picked out for him, now can he? Luckily the house didn't have a fence around it so slipping behind the house wasn't too hard. But he noticed that one of the windows was completely open. The sheet that had been put in place was caught on an exposed nail, leaving a clear opening just inviting Deidara inside. Deidara hesitated for a second, feeling a growing sense of fear deep in his stomach. Why did this feel all too easy? Hearing a soft roar of an engine causes him to run around the house. Deidara saw his "friends" driving away quickly and anger quickly replaced the fear.

"FUCK YOU!" Deidara screamed as the car disappeared from sight. He knew something was going to go wrong, he just knew he shouldn't have reached out to them. He pulled at his hair tie and ranked through his blonde hair. He pulled out his phone to see a black screen. When the fuck did his phone died? Gripping it tightly, feeling the plastic creak under his hand. No one around for miles and no phone to call anyone with. Maybe they'll come back…maybe Shikamaru was just taking pussy ass Naruto home? Deidara felt a prick behind his eyes, the tale tells sign of weakness. He rubbed his eyes quickly but felt a cold gust come over him, also hearing a low rumble in the distance. A fucking thunderstorm, he thought, as the first few drops of cool rain hit him. Running to the back again, he slipped through the open window, a bite of a nail across his slacks.

"Damn it…" He mumbled, a damp sensation trickling down his leg. It was a small cut to be honest and he had had his tetanus shot within…what is it, seven years? Fuck if that matters right now. Deidara pulled the sheet back in place and closed the window. Dust covered every surface, no furniture in what seemed to be the living room. The floors moaned as he took cautious steps around. There was an old red brick fireplace that had a few logs in it, but that didn't make sense either. They looked too new and weren't used yet, giving the impression that they hadn't been there but maybe a day or two? Deidara hugged himself as he continued through the house. The hallway was narrow and the wallpaper was chipped or peeling as he made his way to the entrance. The light fixture was on the floor, glass still shattered around it.

"What in the hell have I gotten myself into, un?" Deidara mused to himself as he glanced at the stairs. The house was quiet, only the wind from outside and the pitter patter of the rain was keeping him from complete insane silence. He went to turn around when he heard a soft creak of wood from upstairs, causing all motion in Deidara to halt. God damn it, someone is here with me. No no, maybe it's just an animal? Some crazy animal in an empty house, escaping the storm? Right…right. Too many thoughts raced through his head as he took a ginger step towards the stairs.

"Only one way to found out…" Taking another step forward, Deidara found himself climbing the stairs. Was it a smart decision? Hell no, someone in their right mind would have not even let their friends drive them to this house, let alone investigate a strange noise. It's just some addict, he thought, too doped up to even know what was going on. Reaching the top of the stairs, there was only two ways to go: left to a single room or right to a narrow hallway. Why did old houses have to have such skinny hallways, were they all just built to look like a horror movie? Deidara took a sharp left to the single room, which turned out to be locked. Even when he put his ear to it, he didn't hear anything. He turned to stare down the hallway, fear nagging at him in his stomach. Just leave, it screamed, leave and run like hell. Deidara continued down the hallway, where it leads to three doors, one to his left, right and directly in front of him.

"…Hello, un?" He called out softly, hoping no one would actually answer him. He didn't hear anything still, his racing thoughts slowing down. Maybe it was just his imagination? Maybe there wasn't anything up here after all. Deidara's breathing hitch as he heard a creak again, this time behind him. Turning around on a dime, he was greeted by nothing but air. Deidara gasped for air, his hand clutching his heart. The second time he heard a creak it was accompanied by a cool metal pressed against his temple.

"Don't move kid."


End file.
